Don't Wait To Long
by speedmonkey
Summary: Does one kiss change it all a friendship? Or will it all work out in the end and make two friends become closer? Please Read and Review. SpeedCalleigh One Shot


**Authors Note**: So I was watching Season 2 today. And a scene in Bait just caught my attention. So this is a one shot extended scene type thinger. I just thought it was interesting how Tim had said "Looks like she waited to long" and then he turns around and Calleigh stares at him and then the scene ends. Hmm...Donahue you can't get past me! lol.

**Spoilers:** Beginning of show until Bait

**Pairings:** Talleigh

**Title:** Don't want to long

_Things are changing  
It seems strange and  
I need to figure this out  
You've got your life  
I got mine  
But you're all I cared about  
Yesterday we were laughing  
Today I'm left here asking  
Where has all the time gone now  
I'm left alone somehow  
Growing up and getting older  
I don't want to believe it's over_

"Looks like she waited to long" Tim's words echoed through Calleigh's mind all day. Tim had known Calleigh had had feelings for him for a long time and vise versa. Heck they had even made out once at Alexx's Halloween party but Calleigh being the one who wasn't confident enough pulled away and didn't talk to Tim outside of work for a month. The ride back to the lab was a quiet one Calleigh noticed Tim kept looking over at her and she really wished he'd stop. She felt like his eyes were burning holes into her skin. Don't get her wrong she wanted to be with Tim more then anything, she was just scared.

Calleigh had pretty much known she loved Tim for the moment she walked into the lab. Ok sure he wasn't exactly the most tidiest person alive. And so what if he didn't always refill his kit and used hers. There was so much more to Tim Speedle then what met the eye. He was caring, sweet, sympathetic, and had one hell of a drive for his job. Calleigh respected him more then anyone else she knew. Maybe thats why she could see herself with him. They were complete oppisites. There fights never lasted long, if you even want to call it a fight at all. Each of them always had a smile for the other one. There was never any uncomfortable silence between the to, things just flowed nicely.

Just like in Calleigh's case Tim had known he wanted to be with Calleigh since the day she walked into the lab. He didn't know if he fell in love with her or her compasion for the job first. Calleigh was always dedicated to everything she did and Tim loved that about her. Her smile always made him smile. Her laugh always made his stomach drop and his heart flutter. When Calleigh had came to his house that night and kissed him he felt like he was on top of the world. It was a typical Miami night and Calleigh was drenched from head to toe from the rain. Tim didn't even have time to open the door fully before she came at him and attached her lips to his.

But something had gone wrong in those few minutes that they kissed. Tim had done everything he was supposed. He wrapped his arms around her and showed her exactly how he felt. So why did she pull away? She had looked up at him, fear evident on her face, before Tim had a chance to say anything she shook her head and walked out the door leaving Tim standing there alone.

Tim sighed as he opened his locker which was right next to Calleigh's. After she had kissed him two months ago that tension they had never had around eachother seemed to suddenly sneak in like a bad hair day or a pimple before prom. Both were unwanted when things were finally going good in your life. Tim looked over a little as Calleigh opened up her locker, "So are you just not going to talk to me anymore?"

Calleigh looked up at him and placed her gun inside her locker, "I talk to you."

Tim laughed a little, "Yeah. Ok." he said simply. He took out his bike helmet and sat it down on the bench as he turned back to his locker and put on his jacket. He sighed heavily and closed his locker door, "What are you so afraid of?" he asked as he leaned against the cool metal.

Calleigh looked up at him confused, "I'm not scared."

Tim shook his head, "Yes you are." he said simply.

Calleigh looked up at him and swallowed. She went to go close her locker but Tim grabbed it before she could close it and walk away, "Calleigh you can't just...keep ignorning it anymore. I know I can't." he said sadly. "I love you." he said softly.

Calleigh closed her eyes and shook her head a little, "You don't mean that." she said and grabbed her purse out of her locker and placed it securly over her shoulder.

Tim sighed, seeing as he wasn't getting anywhere like this. He closed her locker door and turned her a little so her back was pressed firmly against it. He didn't care if Horatio or even Stetler walked in right now. He bent down a little and kissed her lips gently. When Calleigh didn't pull away immediatley he deepend the kiss a little. As if on cue Calleigh finally came to her senses and pulled away from him, "I have to go." she said weakly and walked away.

Tim sighed and looked down at the ground, "Don't wait until its to late, Calleigh!" he called after her.

_Yesterday we were laughing (if you're gonna say goodbye)  
Today I'm left here asking (if you're gonna say goodbye)  
And although we knew this time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye_

**Don't Wait To Long**

Calleigh had been pacing the length of her living room for what seemed like hours. Her mind kept going over that moment. She could still feel Tim's lips againt hers and the cool of the metal from the locker on her back. To be honest she didn't understand why she was so scared. Maybe it was the fact that since she had finally fell in love with someone she suddenly became aware of the dangers of this job. That was it, yes that was definatley it she decided. Tim had almost gotten killed once she didn't want to go through that again, she couldn't. She sat down on the couch and quickly turned on the t.v. only to turn it off minutes later. She went back to pacing the living room and before she knew it she grabbed her keys and was headed out the door.

She ran up to Tim's door and knocked on it frantically. When he didn't answer she called his cell phone repeadtly. When he didn't answer she hoped back into her car and began to head home. She was nearly there when she looked over at the beach and could vividly see someone sitting alone in the sand. She squinted her eyes a little and turned her car around. She parked and then got out, make no mistake that man was Tim, she finally found him.

_Don't say goodbye  
Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight  
Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I  
And although we knew  
This time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye_

Calleigh swallowed heavily and walked over to him slowly, "Tim." she said softly. Tim turned around and looked up at her. He stood up, looking at her confused. "Just don't say anything." Calleigh said as she took a step towards him, "I know I was wrong to kiss you like that and then ignore you. That was never my intention you have to believe me." she said.

Tim shook his head a little, "Calleigh." he said. Calleigh just put up a hand and continued.

"Look Tim I like you." she said in her southern drawl and a small smile. "Ok I have for a long time. I'm just scared of losing you. Of finally being able to get close to someone and watch them slip through my fingers." Calleigh's eyes had started to well up with tears and she looked down at the sand.

Tim walked over to her and wiped away her tears gently, "Don't cry, Cal." he said softly. "I'm right here ok i'm not going anywhere." he said

Calleigh looked up at him and let out a small sigh. She then placed both of her hands on each of his stubbled cheeks and brought him down a little so that she could kiss him. Tim wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as he possibly could. Neither of them pulled away until there lungs screamed for air. Tim closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers, "I believe you." Calleigh whispered.

_Don't say goodbye  
Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight  
Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I  
And although we knew  
This time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye_

THE END


End file.
